1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to object detection and more particularly relates to object detection and identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance is becoming increasingly ubiquitous as homes and businesses alike adopt various security systems, cameras, or other surveillance measures. Similarly, satellites, unmanned vehicles, and the like provide surveillance and reconnaissance for government and military applications. Surveillance systems, whether for government or civilian use, typically generate large amounts of surveillance data.
For real-time surveillance or reconnaissance, the sheer amount of collected data can easily overwhelm manual human analysis. Especially for systems with multiple sensors, real-time data analysis can require crews of people to monitor all of the data, or a single person can switch between sensors or views, missing data from other sensors. For extended surveillance or reconnaissance, human fatigue can quickly cause errors. Manual human analysis of surveillance data can be severely limited in its timeliness and precision, especially in highly cluttered urban or harbor environments.